Deaths For The Brave To Conquer!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: James telling his son Harry that deaths not as scary as it seems. "Deaths for the brave to conquer my son. For the brave." Lily telling her son that deaths not all everyone should worry about. "Deaths for the brave to conquer my Harry." Sirius telling his Godson death doesn't hurt as much as you'd think. "Deaths for the brave to conquer Harry. We all die someday."


_**Deaths For The Brave To Conquer! **_

_**Summary: James telling his son Harry that deaths not as scary as it seems. "Deaths for the brave to conquer my son. For the brave." Lily telling her son that deaths not all everyone should worry about. "Deaths for the brave to conquer my Harry." Sirius telling his Godson death doesn't hurt as much as you'd think. "Deaths for the brave to conquer Harry. We all die someday." **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **_

_**DSM :)x **_

* * *

As Harry stood in the forest that night of the Final Battle, turning the stone thrice in hand. He was thinking, was death really something to be afraid of? Was it really something worth crying about? Was it really something worth worrying about?

Soon he was sanding face to face with Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and The Care Taker he saw in a dream he had. He felt his emerald eyes well as he stared into the eyes of his father. His father smiled.

"Deaths for the brave to conquer my son. For the brave." Said his father. Harry felt a tear slip from his right eye.

"Don't cry my Harry. Don't cry. Deaths for the brave to conquer my Harry." Said his mother. Another tear slipped his left eye as his mother smiled holding her hand to where her heart would have been beating. Harry did the same motion as he stared at his mother, his beautiful mother who stood next to his father.

"Harry." Harry turned at the sound of his name. The sound of his Godfather speaking his name again. He stared into his Godfathers grey eyes.

"Deaths for the brave to conquer Harry. We all die someday."

"Does... Does it hurt? Dying?" He asked his voice fading with tears.

"It's over... With a flash Harry." Said the voice of his old Defence teacher. He turned to him, the tears just pouring over his eyes. They clouded over, they stung with tears.

"But... Remus? What about your son?" He choked, before sucking in a shaky breath.

"Young Teddy will know what me and his mother died for Harry and he won't be alone. Just remember Harry... Deaths for the brave to conquer... For the brave."

Harry nodded his head ever so slightly. His heart was beating painfully in his chest. He could feel it pound against his ribs. It hurt to breath... His heart hurt, his whole body was numb.

"You've been so brave Harry. We are... All so proud of you. You are so nearly there." His father said as he looked at his two best friends, and his wife.

"We love you Harry." The four of them said together, and he dropped to his knees gripping the stone tightly in his hand. His shoulders shook with unheard sobs. He couldn't help himself... He had to cry. He'd hardly ever in his life been told he was loved.

"Don't cry Harry." Remus said his voice no louder than a whisper. Harry, wiped his eyes under his glasses.

"I just... I didn't want any of you to die for me. I never wanted this to happen. I wish you were all still here."

"My darling we never left." Lily said watching her son on the leave littered floor.

"The ones who love us never truly leave us Harry." Remarked Sirius. Harry's lips twitched up ever so slightly.

"I love you guys. You'll stay with me yes?"

The ghosts nodded. Harry knew they'd never leave him. He knew they'd stay with him. He knew when he died he'd see them again. He'd be able to meet his parents properly.

"Just remember son-" James started.

"Deaths-" Said Lily.

"For-" Said Sirius.

"The-" Said Remus

"Brave-" said James again.

"To-" whispered Lily.

"Conquer." Finished both Remus and Sirius.

From there on he walked alone with that one line walking around stomping on his brain.

_**"Deaths For The Brave To Conquer!" **_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this was alright and yes it is a Oneshot lol! Please drop a review! Would really like the feedback :)x thanks :)x **_

_**DSM :)x**_

_**P.S I listened to "What About Now" by Westlife!**_


End file.
